


A Union of Sorts

by superblykeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblykeen/pseuds/superblykeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Patrick Sharp has been summoned by his father to negotiate with King Spezza in hopes of working out a new treaty. Patrick expected an old stern man, toughened by the cruelties of the court. What he didn't expect was a man about his own age who took his horse out on picnics and spoke to his knights like his own brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Union of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a Tumblr ask box fic. Huge shout out to @brosillustrated on Tumblr, who gave me lots of encouragement as I wrote this. I've edited it a bit here and there for wording. Criticism is very much welcome, since I'm new to this whole writing thing.

Prince Patrick was liked well enough by his people, but as the younger son, he had few chances to accompany his father out of the realm. His mother noticed him growing restless within the confines of the kingdom, so when the next trade treaty was to expire, King Sharp felt it appropriate to appoint his younger son as the official diplomatic representative.

 Patrick was extremely excited by the opportunity, doing his thorough research. He was a natural charmer as well, so he had no qualms about his negotiation tactics.

 As he got off the carriage, he was met with two older looking gentlemen, King Spezza’s advisors, he assumed. They exchanged pleasantries, and were then on their way to meet the King.

 The officials took Patrick through the biggest castle he had ever seen, out to a field, where some squires were being trained. The officials motioned to one of the training knights to come over.

Patrick assumed he was one of the King’s assistants, but the man walked over, smile bright on his face, cheeks flushed, sweat gleaming on his forehead, and extended his hand, introducing himself as King Spezza. One look at this man, and for once in his life, Prince Patrick thought the words “this is so unfair.”

  

***

   
  
At the welcoming feast, King Spezza made polite conversation, asking about his home and his history. Prince Patrick felt irritable and restless, and he had no idea why.

The problem was, King Spezza seemed legitimately interested in his answers. So Patrick tried to be his regular charming self, but cringed at his forced sincerity. He was knocking cups over and dropping spoons, he felt nervous and jittery, but King Spezza said nothing to tease him, and instead smiled fondly as a court servant speedily replaced his items.

His discomfort was oozing everywhere, so King Spezza, being ever so courteous, invited Prince Patrick on an evening stroll. Their walk in the royal gardens was quiet, serene, but something still nagged at the back of Patrick’s conscience. King Spezza leaned to coo at some lilies, vibrant even in the moonlight.

As King Spezza stood, Patrick impulsively pressed his palm against his face, and as King Spezza’s face reddened, the steady uneasiness in Patrick’s heart transformed into warmth.

 

***

  
  
King Spezza escorted him to his evening chambers, and placed his hand on Patrick's arm as he whispered "good night," but King Spezza was gone before Patrick could muster a reply.

Trade negotiations began the next day. Patrick had not forgotten his duties, and neither had King Spezza. With their advisors, they combed through the old treaty over the next few days. Patrick suspected his father assigned him to this treaty because he knew negotiations would be simple. Only a few minor amendments, and the drawing up of the new treaty was underway within the fourth day, giving Patrick and his advisors time to rest.

On this day, Patrick was unexpectedly approached by King Spezza, with the smile and duck of the head that Patrick had come to fondly notice. King Spezza invited Patrick on a short trip. Well, the way he phrased it was “secret excursion,” but Patrick wasn’t going to refuse at any cost. King Spezza prepared his horse with what Patrick would have called a villainous smile. As they walked their horses past the fields, King Spezza chatted with the squires and servants.

They would be escorted by two of King’s Spezza’s knights, one with a bushy beard the colour of fire, and another with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Patrick suspicious. It was a day of leisure, so King Spezza and Patrick trotted lightly, chuckling at the banter between the knights behind them.

At last, they reached a clear lake surrounded by vast meadows. King Spezza straightened his back and lifted his face, as if to absorb the sweet-smelling air of the meadows and Patrick could only think of how pretty of a painting that image would make.

That afternoon, the four companions exchanged gossip, made up silly stories about their horses, advised the knights on matters of etiquette, and Prince Patrick felt himself nod off to the glint of sunlight in King Spezza’s hair, and the soft rumble of his laugh.

 

***

  
  
The hardworking scribes finished the treaty in not even two full days, and for the last time in a while, Prince Patrick and King Spezza sat in the negotiations room to sign off.

The farewell dinner was much more easygoing than the welcoming feast. Patrick was no longer jittery around King Spezza. They had casual and relaxing conversation, a continuation of their time at the lake.

Patrick had so much fun that the dread of leaving didn't hit him until the next morning when he was scheduled to depart. Prince Patrick was charming enough to be well-liked by foreign diplomats and the people of his realm. But with King Spezza, he always found himself struggling to find the right words to articulate his feelings.

Which explained Prince Patrick’s frustration with himself as King Spezza escorted him to the gates, where Patrick would be taken home on his carriage. Heart beating fast, fingers clutching at his belongings, Patrick turned to King Spezza. Trying multiple times to begin his sentence and failing, Patrick’s anxiety was rising at his throat.

But in situations like these, like at the initial welcoming feast, or when Patrick lost his way in King Spezza’s enormous castle, King Spezza always knew the right words to say, as if he could look into Patrick’s heart and read it like a map.

So King Spezza slipped a hand over Patrick’s cheek and laid the other on his shoulder at his neck. Leaning their foreheads close, King Spezza spoke, “I know, Prince Patrick. I know, I know. What it is that you feel. I feel it too, alright? Please don’t fret. For my sake. Because I won’t ever forget you.” And the comforting warmth settled in his heart again, with King Spezza’s words sweet honey easing at every ache.

As they heard footsteps, they leaned apart, and Prince Patrick was pleased to find the bearded knight and the mischievous knight, here to bid their farewells.

Once Patrick was seated in his carriage, King Spezza approached the window, and handed a letter to Patrick. “Some entertainment for your travels,” he whispered. Patrick reached his hand to take the letter, placing his thumb over King Spezza’s own, in hopes that his actions would speak for him when his words could not.

As the carriage finally left the castle, Patrick stuck his head out to look at King Spezza and his knights until he could no longer see their faces. And when they were mere dots on the horizon, he took out King Spezza’s letter and began to read.

“Dear Prince Patrick,

Please do kindly call me Jason. Even my dearest knights are too afraid to call me by my first name, so I do hope you can do me this one favour.

By now, I am guessing you will have reached the bridge crossing over the shallow river with a rock that looks like a bear. When I was younger, I thought that rock looked like a peacock, but that was before my mother told me that those birds were actually called chickens and not peacocks....”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended this story here for two reasons. One, because I thought it was a good place to end, and two, because I ran out of ideas...
> 
> Essentially, Patrick is not totally familiar with feelings of love, and doesn't even realize that he is in love, but luckily, King Spezza picks up on it. So it's kind of implied that King Spezza is going to walk Patrick through their relationship, and they start by getting to know each other through writing letters.
> 
> I admit this was not my best writing because it was really just supposed to be a prompt, and I also didn't put it in a whole lot of "build up." I promise I will work on those in the future!


End file.
